Tokyo Mew Mew: Divine Intervention
by NaruTard 1.5
Summary: The war between humans and aliens rages on, with both sides constantly coming to a draw, both forces bring in some unexpected reinforcements. The aliens are attempting to revive one of Japan's oldest legends & use it to end the conflict; with the usual wolf out on a photo tour; a new wolf must step in to fill her shoes. Can the new member get a home run, or will he strike out?
1. Prologue

Author's Notations, why; because everyone reads them~

1: I use the Japanese names of the characters because that was their original form and frankly the English dubs butcher the show just like about every other anime dubbed for a 'younger' audience.

2: Most main characters have unique themes, for the hell of it I'm posting two themes for the main character and main focus of the story, Chris. Why, cause themes give a good look into the character overall as a whole.

Mew Mew Metamorphosis Theme:

watch?v=QkXJ53_u5iY

Battle Theme:

watch?v=D4v3xvUY4dM

3: This story happens in a sort of AU, not an alternate universe in its entirety but rather it takes place after certain cannon events and after the story ends remaining cannon events continue as they originally were, unaltered. Save for one surprise that won't be revealed till the end. Canonically it happens shortly after Zakuro is introduced as a full on member of the team.

4: When reviewing, make them more thought out than something like 'update' or "it was great, can't wait to see more" at least explain why you want to see more.

5: I'm about done here, but one last thing, this plot isn't just the two main characters being oc's doing stuff; it –does- have a deeper plot than that. This fanfiction simply has more 'slice of life' than the actual show does.

6: And that's the end of the completely skipable authors note, now that didn't take long at all did it~ Enjoy the show—er, story…whatever you wanna call it. Oh and TMM stands for Tokyo Mew Mew in case you haven't already guessed *shrug* As for the title, it is a reference to the actual legend of Amatasaru and Orochi, not the game based on it made by clover studios. However there are references to both through the course of the story.

It was a normal day in California, the city of beaches; beach babes and an annual karate tournament held mid-summer on the hottest day of all time. While across the ocean things on the Mew Mew fighter's side are also heating up, one unlucky young adult is about to go through something no male would expect. Was it puberty, well kind of; let's just say that his rinse and repeat life was about to get a lot more exciting. The crowd in the outdoor Karate arena built especially for the occasion on one of California's main beaches were cheering wild at the sight of the two competitors of the final round. In one corner, a hulking muscle bound monster fit for a movie about fighting doomsday robots and using catchy phrases wore a black Gi and a black belt with three white lines. The golden skin of the guy screamed mortal combat, his hair well; he could've used one ton of moose instead of two. On the other corner was our would-be Jackie-chan fanatic, an averagely built, medium height high school kid on his way to collage. Well he would be on his way to collage; if he wasn't too busy getting his ass handed to him by a guy around twice his size. Yes, he was on the brink of loosing; but the fans of the tournament still cheered for both sides either way.

"Christopher, Christopher, Christopher; you really know how to make American martial arts look pathetic, hell school bullies don't even want to pick fights with you anymore because you're so dorky! In class you may be the smart one, but admit it, in this ring, you're just a half-ass karate punk~" The brute chimed mischievously as he pressed his bare foot down on his pinned opponent's chest.

"Alright, alright, you have a point spawn of Duke Nukem and Chuck Norris; just give me a few moments to catch my breath, so I can…I don't know; see how great you are at pummeling people like you did back in pre-school!" Chris quipped sarcastically as he gave the large man the time out hand signal, hoping he would fall for the bluff.

"Heh, I like it when my punching bags have a sense of humor, go ahead and take a few breaths; not like you'll be breathing too easily when I'm through with you." Chris's opponent stated with a smirk as he cracked his neck and release Chris from his pin.

"Wait just a minute everyone—it looks like the thug of martial arts, Shanks smith has elected to give his opponent a chance to breathe for once! What a shocking development, now let's see what the crazy underdog from good old Cali is gonna do next~"

Of course the announcer and referee of the event had to be one of the stereotypical high pitched, sarcastic, overly dramatic men that make things about five times more epic just by using the let's get ready to rumble voice changer. This however didn't bother Chris at all, the annoying part was getting into the mood for the fight; he was one fighter that couldn't do shit without inspiration of any kind. The only reason he got this far was his determination to get that grant and go to that big famous collage in Tokyo. Shanks however was a different opponent, he wasn't just skilled, or simply massive, he was a mix of both that made Chris wince in shame whenever the guy claimed that he actually knew something about the sport they were in. Martial arts was not about talent, it wasn't about brute strength, it wasn't about billion dollar courses of Karate; no, it was about defending the user against danger. Chris reached into his white Gi and started to pull out something he'd almost forgotten about during the fight, a cassette player that contained the sound track of all things, an overseas cartoon whose name wouldn't be mentioned.

"Feh, that's it; you're taking a few seconds to listen to a little mood music; what are you gonna do, zen me into defeat?" Shanks taunted rather annoyingly as he stopped Chris from starting the player by grabbing his wrist and squeezing the hell out of it.

"I don't know Shanks, you're such a brilliant professor; I thought you might like a little background music to further your enjoyment of –my- pounding." Chris responded with a shockingly laid back tone as he softly gripped Shanks's hand in a pressure point to release the caught hand from the behemoth's grip.

In this quick move, the cassata player was dropped to the ground, it slid to the edge of the arena and began to play a slightly invigorating tune; the music itself had a slow start, as did Chris's rebound from Shank's attacks. When the music picked up its pace, his movements in dodging his opponent's strikes became more fluid and in tune; once the flutes and other strings kicked in, he went on the attack. Instead of trying to dismount his opponent by going for their chest, Chris thrust his arms forward and pinned his opponent in place by pressing most of his weight onto the enemy's feet. Once Shank's movement was restricted, he pushed upward with his head, connecting with his opponent's chin hard enough to throw him off balance; but the slaughter didn't stop there. In fact, a quick knee jab to Shanks's abdomen was accompanied shortly after by four elbow jabs to the chest; Chris didn't just fight an opponent, he studied them, and with good reason; to plan a full counterstrike to any moves they used beforehand.

"Woooowwwzaa what an unexpected comeback from the little guy, I don't think I've seen a second wind this big since Rocky Three; and the sound board buddy o mine here's only got one thing to say about this punch-fest folks, and that issss~"

Once more the announcer had to open his big yap and play an ironically poetic sound effect; the fatality sound effect from an already big enough arcade game. In truth, to Chris it felt more like a brutality; considering his opponent would just barely be conscious when he was through. When Shanks took advantage of the announcer's distracting commentary and grabbed Chris around the waist, Chris placed his hands on the ground in order to kick backwards and strike his opponent in the center of the forehead; right between the eyes. The blow itself wasn't so much skill as it was quick thinking, anyone with at least a red belt could pull this off if they were flexible enough, and just like Goliath the mighty giant of an opponent came tumbling down by the end of the string of strikes; which Chris conveniently timed to the near ending of the song.

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo; a certain Ryu Shirogane was busy in the underground crime center that was home to Tokyo's saviors the Tokyo Mew Mews, watching the large display screens with discontent for two reasons. The first reason was that the mews were barely surviving a heated battle against a chimera machine being controlled by the three Aliens; the second, pudding was doing her best to confront a new Alien in hand to hand and well, she was faring decently for the moment. The aliens were fighting smarter, using stronger Chimera anima and what was worse; a new commander had joined the Aliens while Zakuro was off on a studio shoot that she couldn't miss. Indeed he did have a reason to frown, which was why he was searching the net at the same time; hoping to find a more potent mew warrior to aid them in the coming conflicts. They didn't need just a random person; they needed someone with kick, something to throw the aliens entirely off guard. Unfortunately Ryu's concentration had to be broken when his partner, Keiichiro Akasaka had entered the room with a freshly made victory cake, obviously baked to help the girls recover from the battle; victory or otherwise.

"Why do you bother bringing that here to show me, I thought you said it was for the ones who needed it; moreover, cake is far from the aid the mews need at the moment…" Ryu's voice had its usual tone, serious and calculating as it was slightly sarcastic.

"Now now Ryu, everyone needs a little frosting in their life; besides, why search so restrictingly in our country alone— especially when opportunity knocks just overseas in foreign lands?" Keiichiro chimed in his usually laid back tone as he flicked the channel to a competition that had just ended in America.

What channel did Keiichiro turn the viewer screen to, well none other than the news channel reporting on Chris's martial arts competition; not like anyone saw that coming, either way they tuned in just in time to witness Chris's comeback against Shanks. Thankfully thanks to the aid of a translator on the news reporter for the winning ceremony which involved Chris earning his third degree black belt and the grant to get into the expensive school that was conveniently only a few blocks away from Cafe` Mew Mew.

"We do need someone with raw potential, rather than pure talent; let us hope that your idea works." Ryu responded as he typed in some coordinates on the console and began searching for an endangered species.

The random order that the machine picked the species was unpredictable even to its programmer; the species chosen was a White Wolf, it had been removed from the red list a few days ago, so the Aliens would not expect that either. Ryu wasn't too trusting of Keiichiro's idea, but at the moment the mews needed backup, and they needed it quick; so the laser was fired for a sixth time, hopefully reaching its proper target.

Back in California, Christopher was still enjoying the few minutes of stardom that usually came with winning such competitions. With all the camera flashes going off, he didn't have time to notice the pink-colored light bouncing off some reflective surfaces in an area; traveling with purpose to strike him. Where did it hit him, right in the forehead; with such a force that it almost sent him back a few feet; Chris did manage to convince the viewers it was just a stumble, after all his body did get the living tar beat out of it beforehand. After getting hit by the beam, Chris felt different; and in a weird kind of way, of course this didn't stop him from heading home and relaxing at all. In fact it gave him something interesting to discuss with his bi-lingual online girlfriend, who hopefully would enjoy him in person as much as she did on the web. Yes, tomorrow would be a grand day indeed, how that day ended on a happy note or a sour one; Chris wasn't really sure, so he didn't think too hard on it and decided to go to sleep.


	2. Cooking Up Trouble: 1 of 2

Chris was no fool; he wouldn't plan a trip to Japan and not spend ample time booking up on the local native tongue. He studied for about two weeks and spent the rest of his time anime-crushing on his girlfriend, she was an artist; who often sketched people in the style of Japanese cartoons. When the day for the flight came, he woke up early, sent her an email saying he was on the way and quickly got dressed. Ignoring the red mark that looked like a cherry blossom on his forehead and simply deciding to part his blonde hair over it.

"Damn dreams, if they won't give up on women I sure as hell won't…." It was the only thing Chris would say in the morning when he kept having dreams about that girl turning him down cause he was too nice.

So the taxi was a loudmouth, getting into the airport was a mess; the in-flight movie was that bad pun-athon of a batman movie, what could make the day worse, turbulence when landing and getting lost in a Japanese airport? It was like god just decided to say fuck you to him, however Chris was too concerned about what his ride to his new apartment would be like. Obviously there had to be some plot-holes, but where exactly could he stay for about two hundred a month; the answer wasn't the most obvious one in the world, his online girlfriend's house. And lucky him, she just happened to have an 'extra' bedroom for company, sure he admitted to her outright that he was a pervert, but he had limits as well as honor. Maybe it was just the jet-lag killing his mood; of course, what could cheer him up more than the sound of a woman's voice calling out his name.

"You're that Chris fellow, I knew I'd find you before she did~" The voice was hyper, and excited, and actually happy to see him; how often does that come from women?

Unfortunately he'd turned around just in time for a large blue husky bolting at him from across the baggage claim to leap into the air and pin him to the ground due to the surprise. Okay, so a mutt apparently had a thing for him, a kind of beautiful dog too, but where did the voice come from that had shouted his name so happily? Who had time to think about these things though, when he was being licked to death by a hyper canine wearing the service dog bandanna in the middle of an unfamiliar building with dozens of onlookers laughing at him.

"Alright, hey, yes I see you're a happy puppy who doesn't know their own size—stop licking me already, c-ome on…get up you crazy pooch before my girlfriend sees me like this and thinks I'm cheating on her!" Chris's joke was almost as stale as the humor that created it when he spoke, but he had to keep the dog off of his face somehow.

The dog simply blinked and tilted it's head, making that cute but confused whimper sound as it tilted it's ear to one side and the other ear toward Chris.

"Don't look at me like you don't know what get off means. Just please…before I pull something trying to lift you off of me?" Chris quipped annoyed at the dogs antics, a little friendly licking was okay, but this dog was pushing its luck.

"Oh wow, she actually listened to you, now there's something Ame doesn't do for a lot of men. You must be like; a dog whisperer or something." A totally different and much more familiar girl's voice chimed as the husky, apparently named Ame jumped off of him and ran to the source of the voice.

It was none other than the red-head bombshell herself, Katelyn; the one online chick who'd actually seemed entertained by his perverted antics rather than get offended by them. She was around six feet tall, two years over his age, had that godly golden skin; a silk dress that looked like something you'd see the princess of ninja land wear, and to top it off, Chris had a hard time deciding which set of beautiful and round orbs to stare at. This girl was like an Asian and younger Laura freaking croft, and in every sense of the word too!

"Um—actually dogs usually hate me, which is kind of weird… did you shout that you'd find me before someone else did just now Kate-chan?" Chris asked tilting his head in confusion as he looked around to see if there were other girls around the area.

"Nope, nobody shouted anything like that; and you may want to practice your Japanese a bit more sweetheart, your vowels are off just a bit~" Katelyn stated constructively as she patted him on the head and put an arm around one of Chris's open arms.

First and foremost on their tour was a stop to the baggage claim, where Chris's two months' worth of cloth were waiting, the next stop was a long walk around the city; in which event every cat seemed to retreat from him cautiously when they approached. While the conversation they had along the way to each destination of the tour he found it difficult not to notice stupid things, like fire hydrants; or how nice a chrome bumper on a car looked compared to a black one. He found himself getting a little too excited when his girlfriend offered to buy a hotdog, which would've been okay if he actually took his time eating his. Something deep inside was off today, he couldn't place it, but Chris could feel it; was it puberty perhaps, he was about nineteen years old. Tokyo had so many loud sounds and so many different people as opposed to California that he found it hard to focus on his date for too long; the only time that got his attention was when she called out to him or snapped her finger in his ears. The horrible thing was that she was enjoying his company, yet he didn't feel like he was being affectionate enough, the feeling sunk in deep when they sat down on the park bench near where she was talking about taking him to lunch sometime. She had promised that it was a surprised and pretty much forced him to walk around for about ten minutes with a blind fold on his eyes, his girlfriend was quirky; but winning her heart did have its benefits.

"Man Chris; you know you're sure acting jumpy and skittish today, it's probably just jetlag maybe? Oh, and you can look now…tada!" Katelyn stated curiously with a smirk on her face as she took the blindfold off of her date.

"Or it could be the fact that you've been leading me by the hand halfway around Tokyo in about two hours and with a blindfold on me during the latter half of said tour. Hmm…oh—you've gotta be kidding me." Chris responded as he laid eyes on the architectural monstrosity that she was speaking of.

The large, two story building had the most elegant garden in front of it; and the pink paint, dear lord; the heart patterns were actually on the outside. It made Chris cringe at the thought of what the inside looked like, he saw some young girls in cute maid outfits working there; they were too damn cute, he couldn't think of anything else that struck him as off. Although, he couldn't help but feel awkwardly suspicious about the building, something this gaudy in the middle of a park made no sense whatsoever; then again, nothing made sense in Japan these days. After a few countless minutes of begging not to go in, he caved when Katelyn gave him the puppy dog face; he swallowed his pride and approached the building just in time to see a man about his age open the door and put a help wanted sign out.

"God….it's like the care bear dinner from hell in here…" Chris uttered annoyed as he slowly entered the building.

"Aww come on, it's not that bad, besides that, you're the one who needs a job; go ahead and ask him!" Katelyn protested with a smirk as she took a seat at one of the tables and shooed him in the direction of the register.

While talking with the manager he glanced around and listened to his surroundings, the employees each had something unique about them. The youngest was a short, hyper girl who only spoke in third person; the shy one wore glasses and stuttered once in a while, there was one dressed in mostly black who seemed to think she was the queen of the world; and finally there was a girl that really took charge and got everyone in line despite her age. The manager had introduced himself as Ryo Shirogane, the four girls serving the customers were Mint, Pudding, Ichigo, and Lettuce? Not the most creative names in the world; but Chris had plenty of room to talk, since his last name was Baker.

"So what is it that you can provide us with Christopher? Besides a new ally of justice?" Ryo finally stated after the discussion was through.

"Um, there's no way I'm going to be caught dead in one of those waiter uniforms; I'm a Baker, literally, it's all I know besides Science and martial arts, though the latter is more of a hobby." Chris responded with a serious look on his face as he ignored the other thing that Ryo said.

Chris discussed the conditions with Ryu for a while, and when he saw a face he never thought he'd see in person, Keiichiro Akasaka; he was one of the bigger foreign names in the baking field. This man was known for his artistic touch on cakes, let alone other sweets, he knew he would never be able to compete with him for a job. Unless of course there was something else that he could do, something more interesting.

"Baker…as in your last name is literally baker? You speak pretty fluent Japanese for an obvious American; we could use some extra hands in the kitchen. However…that depends on if you have the Baker's true lineage in your blood. You'll have to excuse Ryu for being a tad distrusting; we have had some rather grave troubles as of late. We'll have to test that power of yours ah, Christopher was it?" Keiichiro commented with his usual grin as he approached Chris and put a welcoming hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm, it seems my name is about as well-known as yours big guy; and if you mean do I have the family curse? Please, of course I have it; it's not something I can do just at random though, I have to be motivated!" Chris quipped back sarcastically as he brushed the blonde man's hand off of his shoulder.

With this little exchange of phrases the girls had dropped their work to eavesdrop on the conversation, obviously more curious about the situation at hand rather than the newcomer and possible new employee. Katelyn herself was particularly intrigued by this news, her boyfriend had a so-called curse on him, and he needed to be motivated to bring it out? Oh, she could have some fun with this; she knew exactly how to motivate the opposite sex, especially someone like her boyfriend.

"Oh Chrissie Pie, won't you please show these two nice men how well you can bake; I would _love_ to try some of your cooking and maybe I'll even give you a nice kiss if you do a good job~" Katelyn's voice was that of a siren when she spoke, taunting Christopher in a webcam was fun, but it was even more entertaining in person.

After hearing these words, Chris immediately froze in place; his body wouldn't move at all, his old cow lick stood up on end stiff as a board. Moreover, his heart was pounding, his fists were clenching, his expression changed from the laid back kindness to a warriors seriousness; there was no way around it, it was happening. The fever struck him hard, his head filled with ideas, recipes, ingredients; he had a passion, he would make it happen.

"BURNING PASSIONNNNNN! You listen to me Ryu and Keiichiro san, my sweetheart has declared me her champion! If you think for one second that I'm walking away without that job that you two opened up well, you are very sorely mistaken, it's time for some serious Henshin A Go Go Baby!" Chris shouted suddenly before shoving Ryu and Keiichiro out of his way and stormed over to the café's kitchen, locking and slamming the door behind him.

The whole crew at the café and Katelyn had little choice but to rush over and watch Chris work in the now off limit kitchen. He was handling the tools at great speed, and had a touch of showmanship that would make even the most skilled showmen draw tears from their ducts. He wasn't just baking, he was creating a masterpiece; and the scents coming from the oven as they cooked entranced the four workers, Keiichiro stood there shrugging and explained exactly what the baking fever was. It was raw inspiration, none could contain it; none could control it, it was a true expression of the heart's desire to create food. Such a skill was not to be taken too lightly, getting in the way of a baker and their passion could result in injury, or even worse. When Chris exited the kitchen, he had produced a batch of twenty four chocolate chip cookies, a batch of twelve banana cream tarts, and finally; a baker's dozen of some oatmeal muffins with raisons.

"Well don't just sit there and stare, try one while they're still hot!" Chris stated rather tiredly as he yawned to catch a breath.

The smallest of the girls, Pudding had already reached for a tart at this point; she had the reaction he'd expect from someone of her age; with the addition of being a little bit more hyper than expected. Lettuce and Ichigo were next, trying a muffin; while their reactions weren't quite as overjoyed, they did eat every bit of the muffin that they'd taken. Chris exchanged a brief set of glares with the one named Mint, the bossiest and most stubborn of the employees, she reacted by stating that it tasted like filth, before moaning in frustration and storming off; most likely silently admitting defeat. Chris assumed he had four out of four votes, but the two that really mattered had yet to taste the cooking. He couldn't help but make a loud gulp when Keiichiro reached for one of the tarts and sampled it, this man didn't just taste it; he was examining it with each chew.

"This is certainly a surprise…it looks like you've earned yourself a job; you and your friend are welcome any time you are off duty. Speaking of, it appears she wants to give you something." Keiichiro uttered with a smile as he nodded toward Katelyn in a rather calm way.

"Hey—don't spoil the surprise, oh well…he'll be just as surprised anyway I bet!" Katelyn had already grabbed Chris by his shoulder and whipped him around to face her after sneaking up behind him.

Chris was indeed surprised, in fact he simply froze in shock; time seemed to slow down all around him. The look on her face, the way Katelyn was closing in on him, it was inevitably true; his first kiss. Why was his heart racing, he'd seen kissing in movies before; it wasn't like he was afraid of anything, or he was nervous he'd be a bad kisser. As his girlfriend closed in on him more, he felt something soft against his chest, realizing what they were; his face became beat red, did she have to get this close in order to kiss him? Possibly, or maybe she was just trying to turn him on, well, if she was she was doing a damn good job of it!

"Uh—Kat chan, d—do you have to get so—c—close I mean hmm…my ears feel…fuzzy…?" Chris blinked when his excitement reached its peak, where the warmth of his ears were accompanied by fur.

Chris panicked when he'd realized that his left ear had somehow changed into a wolf's ear; though he managed to cover it up in time for nobody to notice this change, he panicked even more when he found that the wolf ear was attached to his skin! And of course by the time he had to notice his other ear had done the same, each hand was covering their respective ear; thankfully they seemed to return to normal after a moment, but he wasn't taking any chances. So he edged out of Katelyn's hug and started backing away a little more awkwardly than intended.

"Chris? Are you feeling alright, I know you said you weren't sure about getting serious; but it's just a kiss, really!" Katelyn chimed with a little bit of concern in her tone as she watched how strangely he reacted to the situation.

"Uh no I'm f—fine it's just that I ah, got the um runs! Yeah that's it, all that heavy baking and tasting the batter, I tell ya wheat just goes straight through me~ Uh Keiichiro was it, where's the restroom of this place?" Okay, it was a very bad lie, but he made it believable by conveniently grabbing his lower back near the butt bone, although that wasn't what made him do it.

"It's down the hallway and to the left, pretty much right next door to the back exit." Keiichiro responded with a kind tone as he directed Chris with one of his arms, being the gentleman that he was.

Of course no sooner did Keiichiro finish giving him directions that Chris had bolted to the restroom with the speed of a certain cartoon mouse. The reason Chris grabbed his back wasn't due to nature calling, but rather something poking out of his back pants from that spot, or attempting to. When he arrived in the restroom he gave whatever that object was a good tug, and to his surprise; a white wolf tail, that looked slightly like a paintbrush at its tip? He didn't bother taking his pants and underwear off, if the ears which had reappeared once more were any indication, that tail was attached.

"Okay, calm down Chris; you've handled worse situations…wait…what am I saying, how could this get any worse? I can't let Katelyn see me this way, I look like a nerd at an anime convention!" Chris's usual method of talking to himself didn't hinder his panic at all, in fact it only served to intensify it.

The anthromorphic parts of his body that he'd just grown didn't feel unnatural, but Chris sure as hell knew it wasn't normal. Had he eaten something toxic, or maybe he swam in some chemicals in the pool; no, that wasn't it, maybe he'd been bitten by a werewolf disguised as his neighbors annoying dog. Whatever the case, he definitely wasn't going to let his new girlfriend see him this way; but there was no escape except for the window. With a heavy sigh he admitted defeat to his own cowardice, and in a hurry he managed to climb out the window. He wasn't completely shameless, Chris did remember to text Katelyn telling her that he didn't feel well and just left through the back door. Okay, admittedly it was a terrible fib, and a terrible thing to do on your first date; but he couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

At times like this, there wasn't much Chris could do but avoid being seen and find himself a nice quiet alley to take a break in; and considering it was Tokyo, there were plenty alleys to choose from. As a precaution he chose an alley way that was close to the hotel he was going to stay at for a couple of days until the things for his school got sorted out. He didn't care about the wolf parts anymore, all he cared about was sorting out how the heck this was happening, and no, puberty wasn't his first guess. There weren't many things in the realm of mythology that could make this happen to him, the same for the realm of science fiction; but nothing seemed to fit his situation. It wasn't long before he became calm enough to notice a strong Ki energy somewhere nearby; it certainly wasn't over nine thousand, but it was definitely strong.

"Well, well, well…isn't this delicious; so you're the new grunt that stupid human Ryu san recruited to babysit the other girls while that bratty supermodel is away, how nice. Ah…and something about you seems, familiar~ I can't quite put my finger on it." It was a woman's voice, somewhat older than Chris it seemed like.

The woman was wearing some just barely loose enough to move karate gi of alien design, almost ninja-like in its essence; the symbols on it were runic, but not of anything on earth that was certain. She was taller than him, and probably one of the leanest looking girls Chris had ever seen, despite her frame, he could tell she packed a damn good punch. He found her blue eyes hard to stare at for two obvious reasons, and her hair went down to her waist; the last thing Chris noticed was the black half of a yin-yang tattoo on her neck, the white half wasn't colored in except for the dot. It wasn't until he came to his senses that he noticed she had unusually long ears, too long to be an elf's but not quite long enough to be a leprechaun; the biggest thing on his mind, was who the fuck she was.

"Uh excuse me? I don't get paid to baby sit, I get paid to bake, so I don't know what your deal is ma'am…now if you'll excuse me; I've had a rough enough day as it is." Chris's tone was as firm as he was exhausted, not so much physically but mentally, he needed to rest before he lost his temper and got himself into trouble.

"Why you little—sweet heart, you know I thought you were clueless; but I didn't think you were that dumb! I don't see what my other half sees in you anyway; don't you find it kind of convenient; you coming to work at that café when those Mew-brats are in need of some backup?" The woman flew in front of him to block his path, hanging a few feet above the ground in the most arousing yet taunting pose she could manage.

"What do I care about the Mew Mew girls, I'm not even from this country and besides, I don't even know any of them personally; and what does all this have to do with R—wait, so you're saying there's a connection between the two miss…" Chris paused and folded his arms, she had his attention, for now; but he wasn't sure how long he could hold his temper, something about the vibe this girl gave him made him edgy.

"The wolf ears you dumbass, and the tail, things like that don't just pop up out of nowhere! Use your head; didn't he say anything I don't know, out of place before he hired you? And the name is Shiani you human scum; it means darkness in my native tongue." Shiani responded with more frustration than sarcasm in her tone, for a substitute player that Ryo sure did pick a real genius.

Chris was about to brush past Shiani again before his head made a connection with what little information she'd slipped to him, he quickly froze in his steps. He remembered the last few moments of him winning the Karate tournament, that flash of light that just about knocked him unconscious and came out of nowhere. There was something else he remembered too, he was brought back to the conversation he'd had with Ryo this morning.

_ So what is it you can provide us, Christopher? Besides a new ally of Justice?_

Once he remembered that his face went pale, suddenly his head was filling with various theories, none of which came close to attaining a grain of truth. There was one puzzling factor, if Shiani was one of the aliens, why give him this information so freely? Moreover, what was that nonsense about another half, it was clear now what Chris had to do; first thing in the morning he was going to kick down the doors of that diner, and have a nice little chat with Ryo about his new job.

"Thanks, I think…now if you'll excuse me Shiani chan I need some space to think, I'm about to crash right here…" Chris kept his tone as calm as he could manage, it wasn't just Ryu that he was frustrated with, but did Keiichiro have something to do with this as well? He didn't care, all he wanted to do was brush past the vixen and not give her a second thought.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going you little runt, I just slipped you some prime information out of the…kindness of my heart, do you expect me to let you get away for free?" Shiani stated curiously with a sinister grin as she blocked his exit from the ally, this time stopping right in front of the street corner.

"Please, -move- now…I'm in a very edgy mood right now, and as ugly as you are on the inside I'd hate to ruin such a pretty face lady. So really, back off…I'm not in the mood for whatever sick game you're playing with my head~" Chris felt his eye twitch, and his heartbeat was picking up its pace a little, somehow the woman seemed a bit more dangerous now.

"Aww how cute, is it getting close to your curfew; if you're so intent on getting me out of your way, why don't you just…" Shiani paused and placed a curled up finger from her left hand against the human's chest bone. "make me!" she finished with a smirk as she released a small amount of her force onto the human, giving him a decent flick of her finger.

Chris had barely any time to react, the second she flicked him was the second he lost all sense of gravity; however briefly as he was sent flying backwards and into the wall at the very back of the ally. Not only did it just about knock the wind out of him, but she'd pushed him a little too far with that comment. Was she implying that he was some little kid, or that he wasn't strong enough to make her move, oh no, Chris wasn't about to stand for that. It wasn't quite as refined, but he felt his neck hairs stand on end, the wolf ears came back as well as the tail; finally a pure sensation of sunlight washed over him.

"That tears it lady; if you wanna play with wolves, then prepare to face the claws! I've been in a fighting mood lately anyway, at least this way nobody I know will get caught up in it~" Chris hadn't realized his half-transformed state had kicked in, he was too angry and frustrated to worry about that at the moment.

"Ahahaha now that's more like it; well then little pup, let's see how tough you can be; but first, how's about a little mood lighting!" Shiani quipped playfully as she licked her lips in a rather sadistic manor.

Before Chris could charge and attack her head on, she threw a small, red seed into the ground; as soon as it implanted itself into the dirt, the whole area changed in the blink of an eye. A demonic flaming wall surrounded them in a twenty five foot diameter dome, the ground had become a scorched field of grass; and the sky was pitch-black. It was obvious there was no retreating at this point, somehow the barrier Shiani erected to prevent his escape seemed a bit familiar, the air was thick with the same dark vibes that the alien was giving him. Off to the distance he spotted something intriguing, just beyond the barrier sat a majestic, no divine looking white wolf with crimson stripes. The beast simply sat there, yawning impatiently on occasion as if it were encouraging him to fight; man or beast, he wasn't about to let a beautiful woman down, if she wanted him to fight, then so be it!


	3. Cooking Up Trouble: 2 0f 2

So long story short, Chris had won a martial arts contest, founded a trip to a collage in Tokyo, got a job at the care bear diner from hell, and somehow mutated into a part-wolf freak of a human for no reason at all. Yeah, his day so far was really peachy; and it got even peachier when the random alien chick spewed nonsense about his favorite heroes and him being some recruit or something, then there was the fact she pushed him a little too far as well! Yeah, what a day, as long as things didn't get any worse; at least he had Katelyn's hopefully open arms to get home too after he kicked this Shiani girl's butt. The only true question right now was how the heck he was going to do it.

"So, you humans aren't such runts after all; I knew the Mew Mew's gave us trouble, but a regular guy? Interesting, although I do feel an odd energy…not that it'll help you much! Tell me human, if you aren't one of them then why do you have a cute tail and ears like those?~" Shiani stated tauntingly as she weaved around Chris's strikes like a leaf in the wind, though it was entertaining how a mere human could keep up with her.

That statement made Chris pause for a moment before he moved back into his mui tai jabs; an odd energy, did she maybe mean the warm feeling he felt for a few seconds before he went wild? The feeling itself wasn't rage, it reminded him of sunlight, but he had little time to focus on this at the moment; he was too busy evading her excessively acrobatic alien martial arts. If she wasn't blocking his attacks, he was either dodging or blocking hers, and as the fight dragged on; he was starting to get hit by them. At first it felt like she hit him twice for every single time he barely missed her, but he noticed a pattern; something he didn't understand fully himself.

"What sort of fighting art are you using princess, I've seen better drop kicks in a street fighter movie!" Chris chimed playfully as he decided to not block as often, intentionally taking more and more hits.

"Hmm, oh I see—you're trying to get my goat aren't you, bah fat chance you silly boy; I've read all about human psychology already. There's no form of reverse whatever that'll work on me!" Shiani seemed moderately entertained as she spoke, though it was more for the sound of the boy's muscles getting torn slowly from the stress than his statement.

"Ah, that's too bad; you really are a superior fighter then, there's no way a weak human like me can handle a big and strong alien like you. Besides, I still wouldn't want to dirty up a pretty face." Chris retorted with a smile as he blocked one of the stronger blows, with his body in the shape it was in, there was no way he was going to win with brute force.

"Tck, oh what now, do you seriously think you can charm your way into a victory? Honestly, do I –really- look that blind and naive; you humans really are pathetic if you resort to such tricks." Shiani snorted bitterly as she paused for a moment in surprise, nobody had ever thought of her as an attractive thing before.

It wasn't long before the two were at it once more, and it was more tooth and claw than before; Shiani resorted to scratching Chris's arms with her nails, while Chris focused on trying to pin her to the ground. Several attempts failed, often resulting in more pain, which Chris felt a sort of entertainment from Shiani's body language. His pain was giving her pleasure, and that was what seemed to make her stronger as an opponent.

"Look princess, you may think you have your reasons; but our people have problems too! We get sick and die, we have countries that have little food and almost no water, we have taxes and SAT's to worry about, maybe think about why we fight back the way we do instead of how!" Chris wasn't sure where he got SAT's from, but he figured it'd be good comic relief for a few moments anyhow.

"Pathetic fool, what do you humans know about suffering?! Our planet is a baron wasteland of snow and ice, we're lucky to be at the population we are now. Your imperfect race is what's causing this beautiful planet to wither away! I don't know what game you're playing boy, but it ends—what?" Shiani froze in her tracks when she noticed Chris charging at her like some beast, a wolf from the looks of it.

The second his opponent let her guard down, Chris took the opportunity to lunge at her as fast as he could, proceeding to pounce on her feet with all his might. Even if she could fly, she wasn't going anywhere. Not with two thirds of Chris's body weight holding her down, it wasn't much but hey, he was a growing boy.

"Game, do I look like I'm goofing off princess; you wanted me to fight so I'm fighting you! And you've got your perceptions wrong too, it's _because_ of our imperfections that we are perfect the way we are~ sure we make mistakes, but who doesn't?" Chris responded as he started to shove his head into her abdominal area.

As Shiani blocked the boy's strike with both her palms, she felt the brunt of his force pushing her hands back. If she hadn't managed to block it, this strike would've knocked the wind out of her, well for a few short seconds anyway. Though there was more for her to worry about at the moment, like the utter nonsense the human was spewing out of his mouth at the moment.

"J-just where the hell do you get off huh, you dare assume that my people make mistakes? We are the perfect race, we left this planet to find a new home, but you roaches have ruined everything. Especially those five brats that those annoying cousins of mine are fighting so often!" Shiani grunted annoyed as she pushed the lad's head back a bit, she couldn't believe it, but she was actually working up a sweat.

Now that was an interesting little tidbit, not the part about them supposedly owning Earth, but just the way she said cousins. Perhaps Chris was reading too in-between the lines, but it sounded like she wasn't working with them, well possibly anyway. Although her little bits of frustration were entertaining to watch, he was getting tired, and he promised he'd be at Katelyn's house before ten pm. Chris took this opportunity to change his tactic, instead of knocking the wind out of her, he quickly pushed his left hand forward and pulled the right hand backward as strong as he could manage to do so. This resulted in Shiani spinning off of her feet and falling not only out of balance, but onto the ground; Chris didn't waste time in grabbing one of her arms and twisting it behind her back either. Even if she was strong enough to bench a buss, the position was far from pleasant in any situation, at least if you were the one on the ground.

"Another fun fact about us 'roaches' that you should know, not all of us think the same way about the same things. I could care less about what the mew mew's do right now, in fact I've gotta bone to pick with their boss tomorrow if what you told me is true. Now, if you want to save your pride…say the magic word princess and I'll gladly step off." Chris managed to sound a bit more cheerful as he twisted her wrist, and pushed her arm further backward just a bit.

"Ouch! T—this is way too unfair, I thought you said you wouldn't hurt a pretty face!" Shiani was indeed strong enough to toss the bratty human off, but as she spoke she couldn't understand why she didn't want to.

"Correction babe, I said I didn't want to hurt a pretty face; I never said anything about the rest of you~" Chris responded with a slightly sadistic tone in his voice, making his point by breaking one of her nails.

_ Is this little pest for real…mm…Shiani like~ _Shiani was truly unsure what to think of this particular human, he was oddly different from the others she'd been hired to dispose of.

Was she starting to like the human, Shiani wouldn't admit to that madness; first of all he wasn't even her type, and secondly humans stank like dead fish to her. Unfortunately she didn't really have a chance to ponder the situation for long, because the brat of a human was doing something unthinkable; why the hell was he reaching into one of the cutouts of her clothes?

"Hmph, tough girl eh, alright then; I guess I'll have to resort to a trick that gets em every time! Come on and say it princess…" Chris wasn't a big enough pervert to grope her, even though the opportunity to do so would most likely not happen again; instead he did something much more fun.

It was the one and only trick he hadn't thought of, Chris realized that force was not fought with force all the time. Instead of breaking her bones and tearing her muscles, he thought of something that would sting her pride the most, other than the more perverse option of course. Once he figured he'd found just the right spot on her belly a wicked grin crossed his face, then he started tickling her. Not the most epic way to get an opponent to give in, but it was all he could think of in this particular situation.

"W-what are you talking about you runt—I'm not going to g…give in that easy!" Shiani spat out in a flustered tone as she stifled a snicker.

"Oh really now, you mean you don't know what to say to make me stop? That's a real shame~ I guess I have to take extreme measures!" Chris quickly changed his position, sitting Indian style on top of her so he could use both hands to torment her with.

Chris watched with an odd sense of interest as he noticed Shiani's stifled smirk, grinning a bit as she clasped one hand over her mouth while trying to grab one of his arms with the other. Her eyes started to water, her face was flushing a deep red, she even pounded a fist into the ground to stop the sensation; but she ultimately failed in her attempts, she had to bust out with laughter.

"This isn't fair e—either you little prick, f—fine Uncle or whatever you stupid pests say, just stop making me laugh!" Shiani snorted in-between her laughing fits, which she couldn't control at all thanks to the rather odd opponent on her back.

"Aww but things were just starting to get interesting, for such a sadistic girl you really have a cute laugh." Chris stated honestly as he released her and stood up on his feet and moved in front of her.

When he did this the barrier disappeared in a white flash of light and he was back in the alley where he had started the fight. Of course she shoved his hand away and stood up in the most bitter, out of breath way that was humanly possible. He wasn't sure what to think of the alien, was she really as evil as she made herself out to be? For that matter, why did the laugh of hers sound kind of familiar, although Chris really didn't care, at least he managed to get out of using raw force to beat her. Fighting was meant for self-defense, not attacking others for personal enjoyment.

"Cute nothing, listen and listen good you confused little twat; my people are trying to _take over your planet _do I really look like I care about how I laugh? I'm not interested in playing nice; in fact I've killed a few decent martial artists in my spare time perfecting my art. I was just toying with you this whole time, so don't think you have any sort of talent." Shiani stated in frustration as she backed away from the annoying human.

Chris just shrugged and turned around toward the street; and decided he would leave her be. Obviously he wasn't going to get through to this girl no matter how hard he tried, there were quite a few puzzling things about her. One, if she was just toying with him, why didn't she just kill him when she had an opening? And the other thing was that she seemed to sound mildly conflicted about what her people were doing, then again, his parents always told him that he read between the lines too much. Whatever the case, at least he managed to get some good experience from the fight, and he had only a few bad bruises and maybe a sprained ankle to show for it. As he finally made it to Katelyn's apartment, which was a standard five room condo, with simi-decent furnishings. He found the key under the welcome mat and let himself in. He didn't bother waking her up, he was too tired to mess with her and he still felt bad about ditching her.

Once asleep, Chris had a remarkably vivid dream of a beautiful natural country, from the look of it the whole continent was untouched by technology. Put simply, a Japanese variant of the Garden of Eden; some symbols that stood out were the warm and calming sun and the motherly scent of cherry blossoms. As he stood, Chris was lured into a cave that was on the far side of a long island that was apparently guarded by some shrine. Inside the cave he saw one, two, at least nine pairs of piercing red eyes; the force that had lured him to the cave island was definitely inside the cave. When he approached closer, unafraid of the dark vibes the cave was giving off, the loudest and most monstrous roar he'd ever heard in his life almost made him shit bricks; what came after the roar however, was even more bone chilling.

"Child of the sun, your courage will not stifle the war between light and darkness; in fact you will be the key to summoning great conflict. But first, you shall have a mere taste of my godlike power." The voice was dark and brooding, not quite demonic, but more haunting as it came from the head in the center of the nine.

What came next was truly terrifying, Chris watched in horror as the beasts next roar summoned a vision of him hovering over modern day Tokyo. He watched in horror as the sky turned crimson and dark red clouds plumed over the city, choking all wildlife it came into contact with. The buildings turned to rubble and crumbled to the ground, fault lines ripped the continent apart, trees withered away and hundreds of people cried out in terror; it was as if the whole world had been dragged into a hell.

"I get it…you must be…Orochi, from the Japanese myth of creation? Well forget that shitty plan you oh so scary demon of old, there's only one thing that I fear, and it's certainly not you~" Chris chimed boldly as he took a fighting stance at the end of the path to the cave.

"Just like a descendant of that accursed Nagi to be so bold, but no matter…you shall feel the sting of my wrath sooner than you think boy!" The voice didn't seem the least bit intimidated; although it did seem frustrated as nine dragon heads burst out of the cave at full force.

What more could Chris do than run from such a terrible beast, nine dragon heads with necks as large as tree trunks spouting from a mountain like body with a shrine of sacrifice in the middle of its body. It wasn't that he was afraid of the monster, but he knew his limits, just when Chris thought it was over his retreat led him to a familiar figure; a white wolf with crimson stripes and a divine instrument on its back. It was the same wolf that had been watching over his fight with Shiani. Although he wasn't afraid, he certainly did feel the sensation of fear when the nine dragon heads drew close to him; with his knees shaking, Chris stood his ground to defend the beast. Oddly enough, the white wolf wasn't the least bit concerned, it merely let out the loudest and proudest wolf howl that he'd ever heard! This single howl was so powerful that it pealed back the curse that Orochi placed on Tokyo with ease, nature returned to its original state in only a few seconds as well as the buildings and the people. Orochi himself was blinded by the light of the sun, and soon rotted away just as quickly as he'd cursed the entire earth, the next thing Chris knew he was standing back in the beautiful field in front of a large cherry blossom tree, with the wolf sitting comfortably at its base.

"Woah…and I thought God knew how to handle demons, heh…guess he's not the only one…uh…do I…know you?" Chris tilted his head as he spoke to the wolf, who didn't speak, but their happy whimpering followed by a wag of her tail seemed to say something along the lines of maybe.

"This here's Amatarasu! The sun god~ See Amy here defeated Orochi a long time ago and now she thinks it's your turn, she won't be revived in time to stop him this time." A small voice came from what appeared to be a bouncing flea or some form of insect about as big as a thumb.

"Sun god huh, I suppose that explains that howl clearing the skies; and what do you know, looks like you've got a talking bug as a traveling buddy!" Chris chimed playfully reaching to pet the wolf, only to get a small cut from an even smaller sword.

"How many times do I gotta say it, the names Issun, Issun Issun Issun! And I'm not a bug either! I'm a bona-fide artist of the gods buster!" Issun shouted angrily as he bounced up and down like a flea with an itch that he couldn't scratch.

While Chris was busy in dreamland, several forces were at work to make his and the other alien fighting heroes lives miserable. In fact there were two figures standing in a supposedly random shrine way out in Japan's country side. The shrine itself was of futile Japan construct and had several paintings of constellations hanging on the walls. While the older of the two aliens was busy tugging on random parts of statues and tilting paintings a bit to the left and then the right, the younger of the two didn't seem too interested; or rather he was more or less bored as hell.

"Oi Oi, Kishu…how long are we gonna poke around this boring place! I thought you had a plan to beat those little mew brats, you really think there's a secret weapon or somethin here?" Tart moaned in a slightly annoyed tone as he watched his partner poke around a particularly interesting painting.

"Deep Blue sama doesn't think that loose cannon is useful, but I'm pretty sure we can convince that crazy one to think otherwise~" Kish responded as he pulled a painting of the Scorpio constellation off the wall.

Kish's eyes lit up with joy when he finally found what he was looking for; there was a small cubby hole with a rope going into the ceiling behind it. After double checking for laser detection alarms he gave the rope a good pull. He pulled on it until a small clicking sound was heard from inside the walls, and gears started turning as well from the sound of it. The statue of Scorpio in the center of the room began to move out of the way, revealing a hidden tunnel underneath that seemed to go on endlessly.

"C-crazy one….you don't mean…*gulp* Uh…Kish I just remembered I gotta thing I gotta do right now, so uh I'll see you at the place with the thing at the ti-ow! What did you bonk me for? Deep blue sama warned us that a frightening Oni rested here, we should stay away from it!" Tart protested in a sudden change of tone, showing more fear than boredom.

"Demon? Haha…you really are dim, she may be insane; but she is far from what I'd call a demon. Come on, we've got some business to discuss with that woman~" Kish chimed eagerly as he grabbed Tart by his shirt collar and stormed boldly down the stairs that led into the pitch black tunnel.

As soon as they got far enough below the shrine, the statue moved back into place and locked them in. Well, there was no turning back now, the only way out was through an alternate exist, which only the owner of the hideout knew about. Tart's fear of moving onward wasn't unwarranted, indeed a demon-like woman made her home there. What made it worse was that woman was an outlaw, even among their own kind. The person Kish intended to turn on the Mew Mews was none other than the murderous Shiani…


	4. Reluctant To Join

When Chris woke up from his incredibly long dream he moaned as the sunlight shined brightly through the curtains of the window next to his bed. No wonder Katelyn was so eager to share this room of her apartment with him, he was disappointed that he would be sleeping in a separate room from his girlfriend, but it was good that he at least got to live under the same roof. Once he was fully dressed and cleaned up Chris decided to snoop around the house a bit for a snack, but as he passed by Katelyn's room, he noticed something curious, the door was open.

"Well…it's not snooping if I didn't break into the room right?" Chris thought aloud to himself as he changed directions and entered the room cautiously.

The room itself was a sight to behold, the four walls of the room depicted a forest clearing with a cherry blossom tree going through the various seasons; the ceiling was painted with a beautiful rendition of the big dipper and some other constellations he couldn't really recognize. Well, they were recognizable as constellations, but they didn't seem like they were from earth. Other than the pink carpet, there was a large queen sized bed, with Katelyn's dog sleeping quietly on top of the sheets, and Kate's head wasn't under the covers so he assumed she just left for school early. On one of the far walls he spotted a bookshelf, it was littered with a rather odd mix of books, from astrology, to progressive math, to multiple manga books as well as comics. Chris had no idea his girlfriend was so well-read; when he spotted a pink-colored manga book he tilted his head at the title.

"Makeout….paradise…? It couldn't be, could it…." Chris was overtaken by his own curiosity as he pulled the book from the shelf. He read a little of the first page, its content turned his face beat red; an adults romance novel!

"Ah! I never pegged you as a _romance_ type Chris san…why are you reading such books anyway you nosey thing?~" A female voice came seemingly out of nowhere and behind Chris without any warning beforehand.

The voice came seemingly from nowhere and oddly felt familiar to Chris, he'd only heard the voice once before; if his memory served him correctly, it was the same lady-like voice he heard at the airport, right when he got tackled by Katelyn's dog. There wasn't much to do but keep reading the book, after returning to his room he couldn't help but feel like he was followed. He heard no other sounds other than a very mild yip, when he did his eyes drifted downward, Ame was sitting politely in front of him with a sly grin on her face, wagging its tail too.

"Uh…okay…did that alien chick knock a few screws loose in my head or something; I could've sworn you just…" Chris paused and knelt down to look at the husky at eye level, the dog had much more mature looking eyes than Kate-chan did.

"Speak? Well you certainly aren't a Doolittle, although you are definitely are sharp, ya know; for a human at least~" Ame responded while the sound of a lightly confused whimper came from the beast.

"Alright, so either I'm insane, or this has something to do with—" Chris froze and turned toward the mirror on the far wall from where he was sitting.

Instead of his face turning even more red, Chris's eyes went almost as wide as they did the one time at the pool when he was little. The cause of this sudden change from arousement to fear, the white wolf ears and the wolf tail were back! But what had caused them to come out, it happened by accident the first time; and the second time it was his anger that did it.

"My, you really aren't as dull as you look; it's no wonder my master likes you! Dull boys are always staring at other places, instead of her eyes, I'm sure you know the ones; closet pervert~" Ame chimed rather tauntingly with a smartass tone of voice, showing she didn't really condone such behavior at all.

"S-shut your trap, I don't need advice about Kate chan from a flea motel! And I am not a pervert; it's just in my nature to be drawn to such things." Chris snapped sharply as he felt the ears and pinched his tail, a sharp pain went up his spine when he twisted his tail, both of his new features certainly were real.

"Goodness me! I didn't mean to offend you Chris san, but shouldn't you be worried about other things right now? Clo-set-per-vert~" Ame stated with a more than brutal honesty as she walked over to the door of Chris's room and laid down.

Just with the way the mutt spoke, Chris knew he had better chances arguing with a brick wall. When he thought about the other thing that she said his ears perked up, and he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Nobody else lived in the five bedroom apartment for now, it had to be Katelyn, there was simply nothing else to do but panic. After slipping the book into his pocket he searched his room for ways to get out of it. The window was two stories above ground, the hallway was no good; there was no other option, he bolted underneath his covers and smothered the top of his head.

"Chris, I noticed you weren't feeling okay when I woke up this morning and ran to the market to get some soup—ah, Ame kun, there you are you sneaky pooch! I've been looking all over for you; you've been keeping Chris san company haven't you?" Kate stated kindly as she nudged her way into the room.

"Uh yeah—I guess I'm still a bit jetlagged from the flight over here yesterday, thanks for the soup though. Hey—stupid mutt, just what do you think you're doing?!" Chris spat out a bit nervously as he realized Ame had started to pull the covers off of the bed.

This battle of tug of war didn't last long however, due to the sheets not being tucked in and Kate's statement catching Chris off guard. Eventually his grip gave in and Ame proceeded to pull the top sheet off of the bed. This of course left Chris completely exposed while his freakish new features were still there, just wonderful. He decided that he would just sit up on the bedside and explain things to her straight away.

"Ah l-look Kate chan, th—this totally isn't what it looks like; I have no idea how these—hey!" Of course his explanation was cut short when his girlfriend pretty much threw herself onto him, making him redder than a lobster and just as confused.

"Awwwa…so cute, they're so fluffy and soft~ it's almost like they're real! Lucky, I've never been able to make a good fur suit like this! I can't wait to see you finish the rest of it!" Katelyn chimed childishly as she felt Chris's new wolf ears, seeming somewhat entranced by them.

"Uhhhh…o…k….Ame…a little help here?" Chris uttered in a nervous tone as he gave up and embraced her rather than trying to escape her weight, which seemed oddly heavy for her build.

"Haha, I was about to tell you dear, Kate chan has a little how shall I say this lightly….thing for wolves, it's one of the reasons she picked me up from the pet store. You should consider yourself lucky, at least she's not a cat person~" Ame responded with a chuckle as she left the room in a little bit of a hurry.

Meanwhile at the exact same time, deep underground in an unknown location of Japan's countryside; Tart and Kish had finally made their way to their destination. Surviving many hidden traps, which were both archaic and futuristic in design, sometimes at the same time no less. The final corridor led to a large laboratory area. Inside was a chemical table armed with just about every shape and size of vial and potion making equipment you could imagine. On the left wall of the room there were four large test tubes filled with fluid, big enough to fit a human inside; on the opposite side of the room was a mural of a red striped wolf battling some form of demon, and many mysterious artifacts in cases, finally in the far back side of the oddly lit room was a huge wall of monitors. All of them were displaying footage of nearly every battle that the aliens had encountered the mews in up to this point, a shadowed figure stood in front of the panel intently, focusing deeply on the content displayed. Only one of which showed a female alien in a black wizard like robe battling them, about half of the monitors were consistently searching japan for something else in various areas.

"I wondered what filth had squirmed its way so deep into my little home away from home; make like a banana and split ya little pricks. Or I'll introduce you to the gates of heaven faster than you can blink." The voice was obviously bitter, and feminine, though as Kish had mentioned, it certainly wasn't demonic.

"K-Kish…we should listen to what the n-nice demon said-hm" Tart's plea was cut off when Kish's hand covered his mouth before they could finish their sentence.

"So the rumors are true then, there really was an outcast hiding here on this rock before deep blue sama set their eyes on it. Haha, you certainly haven't changed a bit…hmm…I see you haven't given up on that illegal project of yours! Ne ne, how many "spares" do you intend to make~" Kish stated somewhat sarcastically as he looked over at the five tubes on the one side of the left wall of the laboratory.

The shadowed figure definitely wasn't amused by Kish's statement, let alone his presence along with that of one of the few other martial artists of her kind. In one swift motion she vanished from plain sight, appearing in front of tart long enough to grab him by his shirt and toss him into the air. Without hesitation she jabbed Kish in the stomach and tripped him, making him fall onto his back; leaving her just enough time to firmly press one of her feet on Kish's neck and catch poor Tart with her hand, gripping his neck almost tight enough to strangle him but not quite enough to choke him entirely. Needless to say, she wasn't the type that enjoyed unexpected visitors, let alone those who would ruin her secrecy in one fell swoop.

"You flies need to listen to me and you'd better listen pretty damn good, I'm not going to take shit from two of Deep Blue's most incompetent whipping boys any time soon! If you're here to arrest me then you're better off dead, tell me your purpose for coming here—_now_!" The woman hissed angrily as she tightened her grip on Tart and pressed the heel of her shoe on Kish's chest bone.

"Ahaha, you really haven't changed at all have you Shiani chan! No need to get so feisty, I'm here on personal business—to ask you a favor; w—we'll swear loyalty to you in return~" Kish's words were choked out since he couldn't pull himself free from the situation he was in.

This statement made Shiani cock a brow, both in confusion and amusement at the same time. Useless minions were still minions, and she could use a pair of pawns to keep her work behind Deep Blue's back quiet and off the radar. With a light chuckle she dropped Tart to the ground and gave Kish a good kick to his side, sending him about halfway to the other side of the room as a result. If they were going to be her minions, they needed to know who was in charge.

"It wouldn't be worth the effort to kill you twats anyway, I'll spare you and have you stab Deep Blue in the back for me. I'm guessing you want me to keep the kinder-brats busy while that filth searches for _that_ resource am I right? Pathetic, however it just so happens I need a bit of _that_ to complete my plans anyway so I'll make you a deal. Interested in saving your skins and accelerating Deep Blue's plans one thousand years faster?" Shiani asked with a somewhat sadistic tone as she licked her lips, somewhat entertained by the fact they were so desperate for help they actually came to her.

Both Kish and Tart were a bit too nervous to even look Shiani in the eye at the moment, with good reason since she'd almost killed them on the spot. Regardless of the rumors, the criminal's goals seemed to align with Deep Blue's goals; so for now, an alliance was a somewhat good idea.

"Hai Shiani kun, we will both be honored to serve under you for the time being. But if your plans don't agree with Deep Blue's actions, we will have to alert our authorities…" Kish stated rather bluntly as he reluctantly knelt in front of Shiani in order to speak.

"That's a good decision my dear, now, in order for my plan to work I'll need you twats to steal a certain bell. I think the humans call it the liberty bell or something. It's very large though, I wouldn't be able to retrieve it myself, so take the runt with you!" Shiani ordered playfully as she watched her new minions leave her base.

Back at Katelyn's apartment, Chris had just finished explaining the things that had happened since he arrived at the airport; and that his new appendages were real. The other thing he told her about was the ominous dream that he had, rather than talking about exactly who he fought, he explained that he got in a rough sparring match with an odd person. Though Katelyn didn't understand, at least she knew what was really happening, well sort of at least.

"Wow, you have the most vivid dreams; lucky, I almost never dream, and when I do it's always the same one! Anyway I'm still the lucky one, since I have a super cute werewolf as my boyfriend~" Katelyn stated with an innocent tone and a warm smile on her face as she moved to hug him once more, this time she just wanted to snuggle him.

"For the last time I'm not a werewolf, even if I'm not a normal human anymore; and…b-boyfriend…like…a really serious boyfriend?" Chris's face had turned a beat red once more, not just from feeling Kate-kun's soft mounds against his chest, but the thought of going steady.

"Well why not, we've known eachother a long enough time, even though it was online. I don't even care that you stare once in a while, since you're considerate enough to look at the rest of me too~" Katelyn responded with a chuckle as she leaned into him a little more, this caused Chris's tail to start wagging happily which in turn made her giggle a bit.

All of the cuddling and explaining aside, Chris's morning actually wasn't too bad; he still had something important to do. Unfortunately he couldn't really explain it to Katelyn just yet, so he quickly took his shower; got dressed in his bakers uniform and literally bolted to the café. When he arrived Chris didn't waste any time, he just about busted the door down on the way in; oh yes, he had some questions for Ryu.

"Alright, where is he, I know he's here cause I can smell him; I've got a few choice words for freaking Ryu!" Chris snapped angrily as he busted into the café in almost as much of a rush as he took to get over there.

Almost as if he were cued, Ryu entered the room with the same calm face he always had; and to everyone's surprise he actually seemed amused by Chris's bitterness. It didn't take long for the four girls to become bitter with Ryu too, because Chris didn't notice that his anger had driven out his beastly parts too. Ichigo in particular was the most frustrated, even going so far as to give Ryu the evil eye.

"Ah, Christopher…I was wondering when you'd ask about this, I was going to go with a red panda bear, but I thought a white wolf's DNA would suit you more~" Ryu responded in his usual reserved tone as he glanced from the girls to the new employee and team member.

"Don't act like this is normal, you did something—wait…DNA? Okay, I'm confused…" Chris stated with a half confused and half serious tone as he crossed his arms in a huff, he wasn't sure what to think now.

And so the dreadfully long explanation of the intricate process of combining human DNA with that of animals, or to be more exact, endangered animals, like the white wolf. It was a species on the red list for a good while, and then there was the discussion about the fight against the aliens, in order to protect nature. The pieces were coming together; he'd tried to figure out the purpose of the so-called Mew Mew girls since they first appeared on the news, now the nonsense that Chris heard from that alien chick was making sense. Of course there were a few things that he had to clear up, just to be sure, once the full introduction of the war against the aliens was through.

"So; these aliens from god knows what planet want to take over ours cause they apparently had first dibs on it?" Chris asked curiously while folding his arms in thought, not sure what answer he'd get from the whole gang.

"Right!" It was a simple, simultaneous answer from all four of the girls that were present in the group; the oldest one apparently was at a photo shoot at the moment.

"And let me get this straight; I've been given these freakish powers that can only be fully activated by this corny catch phrase, on top of that we have to fight these aliens with little to no help from the authorities? Because apparently, these aliens are 'bad' just cause they attack randomly…" Chris's face had gone from interested to slightly sarcastic as he took a few calming breaths.

"Uh…right…that would be the case Chris san…" Keiichiro answered calmly although a little bit embarrassed with the first statement about the code phrased used to initiate the mew mew transformation.

Well this certainly was peachy, now that Chris understood exactly what was going on; there was no reason to be upset. Okay, there wasn't much reasoning in strangling the crap out of Ryu for using little girls as test subjects for his freak project. There was still the bottom line of going against the laws of nature; man and beast do not mix!

"Look, I'm all for 'going green' and 'saving the world' and all that, but I just got my but handed to me yesterday by one of those aliens! So what happens if I get pounded again, I can't make a habit out of it you know." Chris stated with a slightly more calm state of mind than he expected, a logic less explanation was still a solid one after all.

"Christopher San, it is from my understanding that you came to this country to found your college years correct?" Ryu's voice was far from threatened, and he didn't seem intimidated by Chris's actions of standing up and beginning to head out.

"Yeah…I went overseas for higher learning with money I got from a martial arts tournament; it was only enough to cover the tuition fees though-what of it?" Chris uttered in frustration as he continued to head toward the door, he wasn't about to work for a madman.

"Continue working for our bakery and keep quiet and I'll pay you double minimum wage; moreover, a bounty will be awarded for each alien parasite you help us defeat." Ryu answered with a seriousness that was undeterred by Chris's tactic of intimidation.

Double minimum wage, was Ryu seriously joking; and what was all this business about an alien parasite? All of this nonsense still didn't add up, why did the aliens even want to take over earth anyway; okay pollution was bad, but seriously there had to be more to it than that. Chris was about to just ignore Ryu's proposition and head back to the apartment so he could get some freaking sleep, right before he bumped face first into a place he didn't expect.

"Chris, don't be upset with mister Ryu; it was my idea to hire you for the bakery! Oh—um…hello…" Katelyn stopped mid-sentence after noticing who she'd run into after bursting into the door.

"Um…we really need to stop running into each-other like this—I mean seriously, you'll poke an eye out with those if you're not careful!~ Wait…what…you mean you suggested that he turn me into this wolf freak?" Chris's face was more flush than when he bumped into her the first time he met her, and it was more embarrassing this time since more people were around.

"Uh-huh, I asked him about the job for the bakery cause I thought my cousin could help; and he mentioned something about if I knew anyone who cared a lot about the environment. And your dating profile on the internet said that you did; then you said you were moving here for school so I thought I'd see if he could hire you instead…so…are you mad?" Katelyn explained in a bit of a flustered tone as she blushed slightly and pushed him away.

It all made sense now, at least as far as Chris could tell for him getting the job so easy; and why Ryu zapped him with whatever ray gun thing that changed him like it did. He still wasn't sure who's side to take; Shiani did seem more motivated than someone who simply wanted to rule someone else's planet; then there was the weird feeling he got that he already knew her somehow. Today was way too rough and yesterday as well, add unexpectedly slamming his face into Katelyn's jewels and he couldn't think of anything to do but surrender. The first thing he did was stand at Katelyn's side and clear his throat, and decided to make one important thing clear.

"No Kate, you did what you thought was right, so I can't be upset about that; but _you_ on the other hand Ryu, ugh fine, I'll do your whole hero bit when the regular mews are having a hard time of it. But I swear, if any harm comes to Kate, or anyone back home because of this…then you can use your freaking imagination!" Chris stated bitterly as he glared at Ryu and then to the girls, those four kids were seriously Earths last hope?

"I'm relieved you've changed your mind; and we're closed today so you can start tomorrow if you wish. By the way, if you really wish to see the full strength of your powers, you should use the battle-cry I explained to you earlier." Ryu's words fell somewhat on deaf ears since Chris was already turned around and walking as far away from the cafe as possible.

"Please don't be too upset with him, he's a big pervert; and he yells a lot but he always means well. I'll go ahead and catch up to him anyway just to make sure he stays out of trouble—oh! Um…hello…..flying…pink…heart…bat…thing…." Katelyn stated in a somewhat surprised tone as she turned around to exit and was stopped by some kind of creature.

"Alien! Masha Sees alien~ Alien alert~" The creature, apparently named Masha shouted repeatedly as it fluttered about Katelyn's head.

"You must forgive Masha kun; it excites easily around newcomers, by the way…did you get the information on the other interesting one that I requested?" Keiichiro responded as he interrupted the creature by picking it up in his hands.

"Right I'm sure it's a simple mistake, by the way he's half right; but I'll have to tell you that secret some other time Keiichiro san." Katelyn uttered quietly as she leaned in to whisper to the gentleman before darting off to catch up with Chris.

Indeed things were getting curious; both sides have now cast their die and placed their bets. While Chris's alliance was still in question he did agree to be somewhat of a pinch hitter for the mew mews, rather reluctantly of course. Although the aliens seemed up to their own plot as well, what would an alien want with a certain icon of American independence? Needless to say, if a person even the aliens believed was a criminal wanted it, it certainly couldn't be good for earth. Moreover, what was the so called secret that the civilian bystander wanted to tell Keiichiro, only time could truly give us the answer.


	5. The Sun Sets

The Sun Sets

It had been a couple of weeks since Chris had joined the Mew Mew Crew; both at work and in their world saving gig, well more or less just Tokyo for now. There was about two alien attacks in that time, both of which Chris's help wasn't needed thanks to the return of Zakuro Fujiwara; however Ryu's primary concern wasn't with the usual aliens, but with the unusual new ally that they had brought in. There had been a tremendous rise in people being beaten to near death and all by the same person, apparently by a woman with long ears, definitely something Shiani might do in her spare time. Chris didn't want to think about that now, he was busy enjoying a science fiction movie with his now serious girlfriend.

_Something's wrong…she's been acting kind of shy and indifferent since Masha called her an alien.._ Chris thought with concern as he watched the usually bright and cheery look in Kate's eyes grow dim as some of the invading aliens attacked innocent people.

"Chris…you think I'm different from other girls, don't you?" Katelyn finally uttered after an hour long moment of awkward silence; granted it was a movie, but she usually whispered at least some silly comment once in a while.

"Huh? D—different, yeah; I mean you're about the only girl I know who can keep up with me in a spar! And don't get me started on your erm…gems, all four of em~ why ask something like that all of a sudden?" Chris answered with a grin as he put his arm around her, only to surprisingly have his hand nudged off.

"Oh! U—um, n—nothing I was just asking; um, see my friend has this cute boyfriend; he's smart and nice and sometimes doesn't know when to stop staring…so…I was wondering…" Katelyn stated nervously as she put her hands in her lap, she wasn't sure what to say or how exactly to say it.

"Ah I see, this's one of those theoretical "my friend" things again huh…" Chris asked half-jokingly as he nudged her shoulder with his elbow.

"Yeah, it's well; say this friend of mine has this really big secret, and…she's worried her boyfriend might not love her anymore if he found out about it. What do you think she should do, my friend I mean!" Katelyn spat out rather quickly as she blushed a little nervously at what he might think of her.

Chris had to stop and think for a moment, if this really was one of those theoretical things; then she was asking a fictional question about something she wanted to tell him; on the other hand, Katelyn was far too straightforward and honest for something, there was only one thing to think about for sure. He had to give her a solid answer, serious or not.

"Alright let's see, I'd say she should go ahead and tell him; and if he still doesn't love her after finding out then he's just a heartless ass with no respect for a real woman, so…who is this friend of yours? Huh—Kate, you're redder than I was when I peeked at that romance manga of yours, what's up…" Chris stated making note of how red Kate's face had gotten with his response to her question.

"Oh! It-it's nothing, I just never noticed…how un-perverted you really are, deep down. I think it's the only secret I haven't told you yet, or anyone, not even my parents; but now I'm ready to tell you, I can feel that you're not into me cause of my big knockers or cause we like the same things." Katelyn responded with a shyness to her tone that made a wallflower stand out.

_A secret she hasn't even told her parents, she did say she was adopted a long time ago; but what sort of secret would be that big?_ Chris thought to himself with a smirk on his face as he rolled his eyes and awaited her little surprise.

"Well…out with it then, what's the big deal…" He finally uttered as the credits for the movie started to roll and the lights turned back up to the normal setting.

"Okay I'll tell you; but you're gonna have to catch me first!" Katelyn's suddenly chipper tone caught Chris so off guard that he didn't notice she'd already started running away from him.

Honestly, Chris couldn't tell if she was ten or twenty sometimes; but that was one of the things he liked about her. Despite being about the same age as him, she still had a spark of life, the same spark that kept him so lighthearted and laid back all the time. Although sometimes things did get a little out of hand, like right now, he was having a hard enough time keeping up with her, let alone catching her. How out of hand it got was quite obvious, since the fun little chase had gone on for about six blocks away from the theater and a short walk to the café' from the looks of the familiar buildings. She had managed to escape his sight so quickly, he figured she may as well been a ninja. Luckily he was able to track her scent, something he'd gotten from his DNA fusion from a white wolf.

"Okay Kate, enough is enough, now tell me this big secret of-…" Chris's voice halted mid-sentence when he cornered her in a back alley, which Tokyo had more of than he expected.

It wasn't the sight of Katelyn being mugged by someone, no, he would've simply kicked their asses and that'd be the end of it. This situation was far different; one of the aliens had Katelyn in a grip, with her arm twisted behind her back and he was holding her a few feet above the ground. It was far enough that a fall wouldn't kill her, but she'd still be hurt pretty bad. Katelyn's attacker was the one Ryu called Kish, but there was another presence in the air. Almost immediately after the initial shock of the sight left him, he sensed a vicious intent, acting on instinct by turning around one hundred and eighty degrees to block an incoming kick from the last person he wanted to see. Shiani didn't seem too upset that he blocked her strike, in fact she seemed amused; almost like she knew what he was going to do.

"Yes dear…tell your big bad boyfriend your little secret; I'm sure our audience is dying to know." Shiani's voice still had that dark tone, but now she seemed more entertained by what was going on.

"Ryu is getting his ass handed to him next time I see him…and you, Kishu right; let Katelyn go right now and I promise I'll only rip out one of your lungs." Chris stated bitterly before shifting his glance to Shiani, was there something she knew that he didn't?

"So the rumors are true, there really is a guy on the mew mew's team now~ and what are you gonna do if I don't let her go hmm? You gonna run away with her and get out of this mess?" Kish responded tauntingly as he twisted her arm further.

"Then you'd better hold your damn breath…" Chris answered coldly, okay, admittedly he'd been waiting for a chance to use that line in a fight.

"Oh my, feisty today aren't you Christopher, you really should try letting that pent up anger out more often. It's a lot of fun on helpless people like her~" Shiani quipped sarcastically as she licked her lips, a habit that she had when she was itching for a fight.

"What do you think I am, I'm not a sadist like you; I'm a human, I have a soul, and I'm not joking about your lungs if you hurt even one hair on Kate!" Chris snapped back sharply as he tried to contain his frustration, he would normally just charge into the fight; but there were risks involved this time.

"Look boy, I don't know what's got you so worked up; tell you what Fido, you show me your mew mew form and I'll gladly let your little girlfriend go unharmed. But just a fair warning…she's not who you think she is, and neither am I." Shiani stated in a more serious than usual tone as she cracked her knuckles, she would be ready if the boy attacked her in blind rage like any other human would.

"And if I don't…" Chris's eyes were daggers as he spoke to Shiani before directing his attention to Kishu briefly.

Shiani paused in a long silence when Chris responded so sternly, he was certainly handling himself differently this time around; and in a hostage situation as well. She figured he was one of the humans that spent most of their time watching those hero shows; but this wasn't television, and he needed to be remind of that. Normally she liked to play a little mind game, but this one was a special case.

"Well then; I guess your little girlfriend is gonna have to suffer for it, oh Kish darling, you know what to do!" Shiani chimed chipperly as she snapped her fingers like a queen giving orders to her servant, she expected screams of pain; but instead she got nothing.

"Um—yeah Shiani, about that…um…I think Kish is having some trouble with his hostage…" Tart stated kind of bluntly as he hovered behind Shiani.

Both Shiani and Chris cocked a brow and simultaneously turned to face the far end of the alleyway; the two of them were equally shocked to see that Katelyn had broken free from her captors hold, and was now giving him a far from warmhearted opinion on the situation. Chris couldn't help but laugh to himself; it was Katelyn after all; now he had some business to attend to with the only female alien in the group. He'd been itching for a rematch ever since he'd fully learned how to control his new powers, and now he had a chance to prove he wasn't useless.

"As degrading as this awful catch-phrase is, man…if you really want to see my full power. Ugh…mew mew Amatasaru, metamorphosis!" Chris uttered completely embarrassed with the phrase, his expression matching his sarcastic tone.

After uttering the completely insane and corny catchphrase that Chris swore Ryu was on drugs when he came up with it; something unexpected happened. A storm of cherry blossom petals appeared as if they were forming a hurricane; and a revitalizing yet refreshing essence washed over him as his clothes were blanketed in the petals and slowly became a shining light. The warm feeling reminded him of the morning sun as his tail and ears appeared; finally his clothes transformed from his original outfit to a silk karate gi with a cherry tree elegantly depicted on its back. The last thing that appeared was a sheath for a sword, the sword itself however didn't appear. Regardless of how humiliating the phrase was, it felt like a godsend to his confused state of mind; he felt unbeatable, and hoped he was when Shiani charged at him without even a split second warning. There was no beginning posture, no brief meditation on how to strike her enemy down; she just charged like a freaking bull headlong into battle!

"Hmm, you're good for a little pup; but you're not quite the _wolf_ I need you to be to complete my plan. I know, I'll train you myself, what do you say; how about you ditch that little brat and work with me?" Shiani's elated voice was about as unexpected as her assault as she continued to wildly throw her punches and kicks.

"You mean help you take over our planet and ruin nature like you did on your own world, fat chance lady!" Chris snapped back bitterly as he just barely managed to dodge a knee jab to his torso.

In truth, Shiani's alien fighting technique was more of a dance; one Chris soon realized the beat to, but for some awkward reason he couldn't find the balls to strike her. Was she using some sort of magic, certainly a possibility due to the rune-like symbols on her clothes; but no, it was deeper than that. As freakish as it was, Shiani reminded him of someone, although oddly he couldn't place who at the moment. She definitely liked to play tricks and get underneath him before striking him from the back and climbing on top of him like some escaped circus chimp. Just the whole situation threw Chris's mindset for a loop, but as he watched Katelyn struggle to fight against Kish with her own skills, he realized something.

_What the hell, am I daydreaming…why can't I bring myself to deal a serious blow to her; it's like my sub-conscious is trying to tell me something._ Chris thought with concern as he weaved his way through her speedy and confusing fighting style, the extra senses helped; but not by much, Shiani was a damn good opponent.

"Ah ha! You do see the resemblance, about freaking time; then again I can't expect much from a dimwitted human~" Shiani chimed in as she grabbed Chris's arm and twisted it behind his back, before forcing him to the ground by using a low sweeping kick.

"Alright spill it princess, you're obviously not working for Deep Blue or whoever. So why the heck are you picking on me and Katelyn especially? For one I'm only a back-up member of your so called mortal enemies, and two Kate's just an innocent civilian!" Chris struggled as best he could to break her grip, but damn, Shiani was putting all of her weight on him; she had to weigh twice as much as she looked.

Shiani blinked and starred at him in surprise, this human certainly wasn't bright; but he had his moments. It was becoming abundantly clear why that little whelp was so hung up on him. While she was busy contemplating her answer Kish managed to toss Katelyn off of his sorry ass, knocking her off of Chris in the process; sheesh, what would a traitor have to do to get good help these days? Either way, the human had put on a good enough show, so when he managed to get back up she charged at him once more. This time however, she used her full speed; meaning she was almost impossible to track with the human eyes, resulting in a swift spin kick to Chris's legs causing him to tumble to the ground once more. Shiani then proceeded to accidentally trip and land on top of the entertaining human in a rather well, suggestive pose.

"You're pretty damned persistent for a sidekick to the main force little pup, but I'll give you a hint. Let's just say while Deep Blue is off on his own little world conquering plan, both me and that prissy girlfriend of yours have our own…demons to deal with. Ha, and judging from how red you are kiddo, you've got a few of your own to handle…" Shiani answered sadistically as she placed her hand on a rather suggestive spot on his abdomen.

"What's this crap about demons, a—and who says I have my problems…I have total self-control, unlike you!" Chris stammered on his words as the psycho woman got uncomfortably close, she was inches away from his face.

"Your little _friend_ down below tells me otherwise, and don't pull any of your innocence crap; I know what you're thinking. Yup, those typical male 'hormone' driven instincts are _overflowing_ now aren't they? Not that I blame you; I've been wearing custom bras since I was twelve~" Shiani uttered temptingly as she put one of Chris's arms around her waist.

It was at this point that Chris had a flashback of third grade, that horrifying school play incident; he'd rather not remember that now. Well, there were three things running through his mind, the first thing was that his nose was touching hers; the second thing was he couldn't stop thinking about her temptingly oversized anatomy, and finally he wondered how this insane chick avoided having major back problems! In truth, he knew what she most likely thought he was thinking, and no thanks to the position they were in, he couldn't help but think it anyway.

"Get your filthy, alien, two gallon Jugs away from my innocent and adorable boyfriend you BITCH!" Chris was so lost in erm, thought that he barely recognized Katelyn's voice as he saw a frying pan of all things conk Shaini pretty dang hard on the side of her head.

"You're….one….to….talk…ugh, forget it…" Shiani barely managed to pick herself off of Chris before she rolled over and passed out, damn, she was so lost in her fantasy she didn't notice the other pain she was dealing with.

Chris was simply stunned from all of this; he was shocked that Kish had the balls to kidnap a girlfriend of his, he was confused as hell about Shiani's weird fetish about his personal life; and he was amazed at how dangerous an angry female could become, especially when they were jealous! Although he couldn't help but snicker when he saw Kish and Tart retreat with their hypothetical tails between their legs and the fact that his greatest martial arts rival got KO'ed by a chefs best friend. At the same time he was worried for his own safety, note to self; remember not to interrupt Katelyn while she was cooking dinner.

"Wow; seriously, just amazing Katelyn, you fought off that annoying Kish like he was no-OW! Hey…what are ya smacking me on the head for?" Chris pouted when he was unexpectedly bonked on the head as well, thankfully not quite as hard, but it still hurt pretty bad.

"Dummy! I can't believe you, you're supposed to be the big hero and save me no matter what! I may be able to handle myself, but if you're gonna be my damn boyfriend, act like it!" Katelyn snapped sharply with a stifled smirk as she helped him up, it wasn't his fault he was stupid.

"Okay, uh….got it, I think; but ouch, did you really have to bonk me that hard? Seriously~ hmm…something up?" Chris froze when Katelyn shot him a glare, it was a type of glare that would cut through fog.

"Hmph…nothing, come on, I'd better get you patched up; dumb dumb….you hu-er, Americans really confuse me sometimes you know that." Katelyn finished with a sigh of relief, it seemed like he was still the same goofball she fell in love with online.

The walk home was still pretty awkward, and quiet, both of them had witnessed extreme sides of the other that they hadn't seen in person yet. Was it possible that they weren't meant to be, or was someone simply meddling in their relationship to get their sick and twisted kicks. In his somewhat dazed state during the walk home, Chris could've sworn he heard Kate start to say human, then cut herself off to say something else. Although things were tense at the moment, so he figured he would wait until after breakfast tomorrow to ask her about it; after all, her little secret sounded like a big deal and he couldn't stand not knowing about it.

Indeed tomorrow did come, and Chris was surprised to find himself in Katelyn's room, in her bed no less; then again it looked like she'd been sleeping on the floor since there was a sleeping bag next to the bed. The first thing Chris noticed was how freaking sore his muscles were, that Shiani chick kicked like a mule, then he recognized a couple of bandages where some of the bruises were; not a surprise considering he was insanely sore in those places. Finally he turned to the right only to be greeted by Katelyn's dog who was grinning ear to ear.

"For Christ's sake woman, don't you dogs ever hear of a term called personal space?" Chris panicked as he pretty much jumped out of his skin and fell to the floor off the side of the bed.

"Goodness you're loud in the morning, and don't pout at me about it, my master asked me to keep an eye on you while she was out shopping this morning~" Ame responded wagging her tail happily, with her attitude as snarky as it usually was.

"Good to see you two getting along just fine, what do you talk about when you talk to dogs anyway…" Katelyn stated curiously, though she was still frustrated with Chris's behavior in the alley last night.

"Nothing worth mentioning so uh, what was that big secret you were gonna tell me about yesterday?" Chris responded with a moan as he stood up and stretched, waking his body up a little more in the process.

Between all the crazy things that had happened to him lately, Chris was ready for anything; she could tell him she was a freaking vampire and he wouldn't flinch. Although he would have to consider his own safety if that were true, considering how vampires got when they were thirsty and all that.

"Fine, I'll tell you first since you're my boyfriend~ but you gotta promise you won't get mad~" Katelyn stated honestly as she put a hand out with her pinky finger extended.

"What are you, ten…come on Kate-chan, be serious…." Chris wasn't fully awake yet, and he wasn't exactly the best morning person in the neighborhood either.

"But I AM serious! Now swear~" Katelyn chimed childishly with an innocent smile on her face, shoving her pinky close to his face as she said it.

Chris sighed, this was one of the things that made Kate attractive; but it was also one of the things that got annoying at times. It wasn't like he could change this part of her personality any more than he could get rid of his family curse; regardless, his curiosity would drive him insane, so he swallowed his pride and begrudgingly locked his pinky with hers.

"Fine…earth, water, sea, air; I declare a pinky swear! Ugh, now will you please tell me what the big deal is, the suspense is giving me a migraine…" Chris answered with a smirk on his face, like she could really have a secret that would make him upset.

"Well okay, but before I explain anything I guess I gotta show you something first~" Katelyn grinned mischievously as she reached for the hair around her ears.

While Katelyn was dragging out this action as long as she could, Chris was sweating bullets; was she going to show him some embarrassing birthmark? No, that really wouldn't be swear worthy, was she gonna tell him she was a shoplifter, no, too unbelievable; and when he finally saw her secret, his face flushed red. Very long and pointed ears, Katelyn had always been fussy about him messing with her hair; and this was why, she had ears like them!

"Y-y-y…h-how….why….huh….you're….but that's just—you're…" Chris barely managed to choke those words out as he backed away from her in surprise.

"Uh-huh, surprise~ I'm part alien~ oh and guess who I'm related to! That hussy you were fighting last night~" Katelyn stated with her usual chipper tone as she hovered over to him to steal a kiss from him.

"My girlfriend's…an alien…what…the…hell….I need to lie down…." Chris was far from mad, he was stunned, his legs suddenly turned to jelly right before he passed out on the floor.

"Hey! Chris, sweetheart….snap out of it…I was only teasing about the part with that Shiani girl…hey…come on quit playing! Oh dear…maybe I should've made breakfast first…" Katelyn responded in surprise as she shook the unconscious Chris a little after he passed out.

Honestly, boys were utterly confusing, especially this one; but Katelyn couldn't help but feel that was what made him so darn adorable! She didn't really intend to keep it a secret this long, but it's not like she could just tell him she was an alien right out of the blue; maybe she should've explained what she was doing on earth first. Well, the worst of it was over, at least she hoped it was, but the more she pondered why Shiani even targeted this particular human the more she felt that they were sitting in the calm before the storm.

Meanwhile back at Shiani's underground shrine, Shiani regained consciousness just in time to notice that Kish and Tart had finished repairing the large crack in that thing the humans called a Liberty Bell. It certainly was going to liberate something, that was for sure; but she was still confused at what was so important about the thing anyway, oh well she wasn't about to book up on Earth's history anyway. Regardless of how surprisingly strong that girl human was, Shiani had bigger fish to fry, and with the sacred water that they stole from that annoying girl; she could finally complete her master plan. In due time, she would put an end both to Earth's miscible existence, and that of her stupid nightmares about some stinking demon. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever consider helping a pathetic race like the humans, she barely even gave a damn about her own despicable race!


End file.
